Nineteen Days with Demyx
by icelandicc
Summary: [HIATUS] Number nine in the Organization is fed up with his co-workers getting on his case every time he forgets to start the dishwasher, so the blond plans to cause some mischief, and maybe get his superiors to loosen up a little. Boy, does he have his work cut out for him.
1. Day 1

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 1 – Demyx and the Wight Knight Fright

* * *

><p>"What do you mean only numbers eight and below can have vacation days?!" Demyx whined, pouting at the evil, evil blue-haired man known as Saïx(whose scar was totally just sharpie, by the way).<p>

"I mean exactly what I said. You can't expect to get privileges if you don't do your work, number IX." Saïx kept his ever-annoying cool, and left a huffing Demyx silently threatening to beat him senseless with his sitar, if he had the guts.

Gritting his teeth, Demyx turned, and stalked down the hallway towards the Gray Area. It seemed that Saïx had already darktravelled there. Demyx begrudgingly snatched a paper with a blank form on it from Saïx's gloved hand.

"You're going to Halloween Town to take care of a Darkside. Be on your guard, there should be plenty of Wight Knights, Toy Soldiers and Trick Ghosts around." Saïx informed, looking down on Demyx. Demyx smirked. Halloween Town, eh? This could be fun.

He glanced down at the form paper.

_Name:_

Demyx absently wondered if he should be putting his name here, or his number. Or maybe his title? Eh, why not all three. Wait, no. Too much work. "Demyx" should do it.

_Location:_

Duh, Halloween Town.

_Objective:_

Eliminate the Darkside. _Make Saïx squeal like the little girl he is._

_Results:_

Well, I haven't done anything yet- oh, this is probably supposed to be filled out after I finish the mission….. oh well. It was a stupid idea to make these anyway, I mean, c'mon! Who reads about boring missions like this? Saïx…. or the Superior… dang…

* * *

><p>"Darktravelling is so convenient. Imagine being Sora! Having to fight your way through each and every Gummi ship route; what a pain in the neck that would be, geez." Demyx wiped his brow, examining his surroundings with mild interest. It wasn't like this was his first time in Halloween Town after all.<p>

Hmm, what should he look for first? About a million ways to scare Saïx ran around in his head like a bunch of mad rabbits. Snake in the coffee cup? Saïx was nasty when he didn't get his coffee in the morning, and Demyx preferred his limbs attached. Hand out of the kitchen drain? That wouldn't scare Saïx, he'd probably turn on the garbage disposal, and Demyx shuddered as he remembered the wicked scars Axel sported on his right arm. (see: the time Axel tried to scare Roxas).

Ugh, this was way too much work… maybe he'd have better ideas after a nap… wait… Demyx frowned as he tried to remember why he was in Halloween Town in the first place. The Darkside! Ah dang it, he'd spent way too much time just standing around. Think on the fly, defeat the Darkside and then figure out a way to make Saïx jump out of his skin (figuratively of course).

* * *

><p>The fight was less then interesting. Attack its hands until it collapses, attack its head, dodge its shadow spheres, rinse and repeat. Demyx almost longed for a challenge. Almost. But ultimately, he'd prefer a nap or a nice session with his sitar over a stupid mission any day. After the Darkside finally exploded into blackness, Demyx's shoulders slumped and he sighed in relief. Now all that was left was to darktravel back to the castle, and he'd be done for the day.<p>

Actually, he should probably fill out the form first. As Demyx scribbled his name onto the paper, using 'the darkness as his ink', as Xemnas put it (Demyx figured it was just some cheap trick that eliminate the threat of breaking pencils), a Wight Knight snuck up behind him. Trailing it's long, tendrils of arms across his back, Demyx screamed, throwing the paper at the heartless, realizing a second to late what he'd done.

The Wight Knight blinked as the paper floated harmlessly down in front of it. It was like a cat and the paper the feather at the end of the stick. And everyone knows what cats do to cat toys. Demyx could only watch in horror as the heartless slashed his form paper to ribbons. _I can't let Saïx know about this! Uh, uh…. Erm… you know what, I don't even care anymore. This is getting way too complicated. I was supposed to kill the Darkside. I did. Why does Saïx need proof?_

Demyx set his thoughts back on the task at hand: scaring Saïx.

"Wait a minute…" It was such a brilliant thought; Demyx had to say it out loud. "the Wight Knight!"

* * *

><p><em>Number IX should've been back by now… <em>Saïx thought angrily. The slacker was always goofing off during missions. Didn't he understand the importance of his task? Kingdom Hearts wouldn't create itself! They needed to keep the heartless under control so Roxas could collect their hearts.

Saïx sighed, turning around in his chair to get another sip of coffee. All of the sudden, the dreadful feeling of shadows licking at his back flew through Saïx like a flock of geese.

"HOLY-" Saïx screeched, knocking over his coffee as he spun around. A Wight Knight blinked back at him.

"NUMBER IX, I SWEAR TO KINGDOM HEARTS YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!"


	2. Day 2

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 2 – Demyx Gets a Song Stuck in his Head

* * *

><p>Demyx frowned, glaring at the hospital remote that refused to work. Yes; <em>hospital remote.<em> Demyx was currently residing in 'The Hospital That Never Was', recovering from some huge bruises, broken ribs and a gash to the head. Demyx knew he shouldn't have had sent that Wight Knight in the morning; after all, as he had stated earlier, Saïx was nasty when he didn't get his coffee (or when he spilled it all over his lap).

"Number IX." Marluxia greeted, giving a small bow of mock respect before entering Demyx' hospital room. He eyed Demyx' struggle with the remote.

"Having trouble?" He asked. Unfortunately for him, Demyx was smart enough to know Marluxia didn't just do people favors. He gave the scythe-wielder a look.

"I'm fine." Demyx answered simply. He narrowed his blue-green eyes suspiciously. He'd bet his pet turtle Davis that Marluxia was up to no good. Speaking of Davis…

"Actually… would you mind taking care of Davis while I'm stuck here? Who knows how long he'll be without food or fresh water in his tank?!" Demyx frowned pitifully.

"Davis? Isn't that your pet rock?" Marluxia scratched his head in confusion.

Demyx scowled.

"NO! That's Jared, and he doesn't have a tank, he has a hamster cage! Geez, it's like you don't even know me or something Marly! I thought we were friends!" Marluxia was taken aback.

"What's your definition of 'friend'?" Marluxia laughed nervously. Demyx put his hands on his hips, still clutching the remote.

"Something you AREN'T! I'm so disappointed in you Marly!" Demyx pouted in the kind of way that said 'I'm done talking to you, get out'. Marluxia just looked at him with a blank expression, opened the door, and left.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Demyx relaxed his shoulders and continued to jam in the buttons on the remote. After a few more minutes, Demyx gave up and threw the remote across the room. It hit the wall with a thud.

"Stupid remote." He muttered. Suddenly the TV flashed on, showing a stupid kids channel. Demyx stared at the remote as though he might be able to get it to telekinetically fly into his hand. He groaned as the Little Mermaid turned on, looking down at the remote on the other side of the room miserably. He couldn't get out of bed, so he couldn't turn this stupid thing off, or change the channel. Even if he did have the remote, it seemed too stubborn to actually work when he tried to use it.

And so he was stuck in the hospital bed for three hours straight while the Little Mermaid played, not to mention the twenty-something spin-off cartoons that played after it.

* * *

><p>After a suffocating fourteen hours after he checked in, Demyx was released from the hospital. Leaving Davis with Lexaeus, as he obviously couldn't trust Marluxia, he was currently cleaning out Davis' tank in the kitchen sink.<p>

"Hmmm –hmm-hmm poor unfortunate souls-" Demyx hummed and muttered while he scrubbed algae from the sides of the turtle's tank. "Hmm-hmmmmm-hmm… hmm- GOSH DANG IT I CAN'T STOP HUMMING!" Demyx tried and failed several times to stopped humming or thinking about the song.

"Argh… stupid Saïx! If he hadn't beat me senseless I wouldn't have had this stupid tune in my head!" He grit his teeth.

"Number IX." Saïx had a trance of a smirk in his voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Grrr… how could you condemn me to this- this fate worse than death! Forever having to hum the same song over and over!" Demyx was ready to pull his hair out and dang it song GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!

Saïx didn't show an expression as he walked away, ignoring Demyx, but Demyx was sure he was evilly laughing on the inside.

'Bwahahahaha I am the evil Count Scarface and I will suck your blood evilly and subject you to tortures beyond the limits of your imagination!' the evil Saïx laughed evilly in Demyx's head. Evilly.

Demyx groaned and threw down the washcloth as he finished Davis' cage. He silently trekked back to his room, heavy with the resonating sound of Ursula's crabby voice as she sang in his mind. He popped the tank back on his dresser, filled with fresh water and made his way to Lexaeus' room. What he found was… disturbing to say the least.

Lexaeus was lying on his stomach, playing Monopoly with Davis. He seemed to be losing. It seemed that a stuffed Roxas doll, assumedly borrowed from Axel, with playing Banker. After his roll, Lexaeus moved his silver dog statue five spaces, cursing when he landed on what Demyx assumed must have been one of Davis' spaces.

"How did you get both Boardwalk and Park Place so quick?" Lexaeus asked Davis. Davis just looked at him with his beady little eyes. It took a full minute for Lexaeus to notice Demyx standing there and staring at him wide eyed. Clearing his throat, Lexaeus gathered Davis in his hands and handed him to Demyx.

"Here is your turtle… number IX…" Lexaeus muttered, closing the door behind Demyx, who was still mortified.

"Scarred for life…" Demyx murmured as he slowly backed away from the door. He ran the rest of the way back to his room.

"Davis, we're safe and-" Demyx stopped dead. Everything was quiet. _Everything was quiet._

"IT'S GONE!" Demyx whooped for joy, sticking a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Outside, Saïx silently cursed Lexaeus for being so scary and sanity-destroying that it foiled his brilliant plan…<p> 


	3. Day 3

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 3 - Demyx and the Facepaint

* * *

><p>It was the day. The day to make Saïx miserable. Wait, wasn't that every day? Whatever. Well today was the super-torture Saïx day! And Demyx knew just the way to do it.<p>

So you see, Twilight Town was holding its annual pre-Struggle festival, with rides and food and games galore. Demyx had been invited to help Axel and Roxas with their face-painting booth. He had eagerly agreed, knowing at some point or another he'd have to have a chance to humiliate Saïx, seeing as Axel had managed to persuade everyone in the Organization to get their faces painted. 'To be in the spirit of things', he had said.

Several of the other members had booths too. Xigbar had a ring toss booth so he could see children cry when they couldn't win (because it was obviously rigged). And Xaldin and Lexaeus ran the cotton candy booth. Everyone else was content to explore the fairgrounds and waste money on junk food, namely Xion, who was thrilled to be let on her own. Roxas was a bit angry because he had wanted to go with her.

Of course, keeping a low profile when you all wore identical black coats was a bit challenging, so Xemnas had agreed to let them go to the festival under the condition that they all wore casual clothing. So he had had Larxene take Xion to clothes shop, which again caused a jealous Roxas, mumbling something about Xion getting to do all the fun things. Demyx silently wondered why in the world anyone would have fun shopping. All you did was look at things; but hey, to each his own.

Anyways, Demyx, Axel and Roxas had arrived to the festival early to set up their booth, bringing along the necessary supplies and whatnot. Axel was mostly responsible for that, so Demyx remained unconcerned.

"Alright, let's get this thing set up!" Demyx shouted, alarming several passers-by. Axel was already starting to unpack the painting supplies, and had left the tent to Demyx. Unfortunately, Demyx had no clue whatsoever as to how to set up a tent.

"Erm... Roxas, buddy, help me out?" Roxas looked up at Demyx from his seat on the grass. He puffed out his cheeks stubbornly.

"Whenever we went on missions together, you made me do all the work. Now it's your turn." Roxas went back to brooding. Demyx sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever. You can do this Dem, just… read the instructions." Demyx read over the instruction manual several times confusedly, wondering why the heck these things had to be so confusing. Like, what did that picture even mean? It looked like a drunken potato having a pool party with all his drunken potato-y friends. Surely they didn't want his to find a bunch of drunken potatoes and make them party so that the tent would magically set itself up! Potatoes couldn't even get drunk!

"Axeeeeeel… I can't do it." Demyx pouted. Axel looked over his shoulder and frowned at Demyx' progress, or in this case, lack thereof. He stopped what he was doing and made his way over to the bemused blond, sporting a painting smock over his newly bought clothes.

"Just follow the instructions." Axel deadpanned.

"But the instructions are confusing! What is that?" Demyx pointed to a stick-like object portrayed on the manual. Axel looked at him, wondering if he was joking, because surely no one could be this stupid.

"That's a tent peg. You use them to keep the tent from flying away." Axel pointed to an unopened bag of tent pegs lying in the grass next to the tent itself. Demyx looked at it blankly, then back at Axel, then back at the tent pegs.

"What do you want me to do…?" Demyx frowned in confusion, blinking at Axel.

"You know what, never mind. Just make sure Roxas doesn't run away." Demyx smiled and nodded like he hadn't just made himself to look like an idiot, and went over to sit next to Roxas.

"Hey Rox, what's up?" Roxas didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. All the more reason for Demyx to get him out of his comfort zone!

Having had his question ignored, Demyx scooted as close to Roxas as he could get without aggravating the blond, which was basically his intention anyways, but he'd prefer to come out of it alive.

"Come on~ Talk to me~" Demyx spent the next fifteen minutes irritating Roxas while Axel set everything up.

* * *

><p>"Have a nice day." Axel shooed off another customer. He looked weird with his hair up. Roxas was still sulking.<p>

"Ugh, when are they gunna be here?" Demyx sat lazily on a chair behind Axel, swinging his legs.

"Right about…" a group of oddly dressed weirdoes appeared from around the corner. "Now…" Axel laughed nervously.

"So much for low profile, geez. Larxene had no sense of fashion." Axel murmured good-naturedly, namely because his own outfit had been picked out by Xion, and thus wasn't a total disaster.

The Organization members reluctantly formed a line, expressions ranging from miserable to enthusiastic to indifferent.

First up was Xemnas, since he'd insisted that they stand in order of rank. He didn't look all that happy about it, but he let Axel do what he wanted with the facepaint. Demyx could hardly contain his laughter as an X-shaped scar was painted onto Xemnas' face. Of course, the silver-haired man had no idea what was happening, and somehow managed to miss Xigbar's snickers as he walked away. Saïx's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow from his place in line as Xemnas passed.

Xigbar got a nice Miku Hatsune chibi on his forehead, thanks to Axel's unhealthy obsession with Vocaloids, and Xigbar's currently equipped arrowguns, named Crime & Punishment.

Xaldin grumpily let Axel give him a moustache.

Vexen remained very indifferent as Axel made a cute little Xion on his nose.

Lexaeus got a little Davis and a Roxas plushie painted on his cheeks, Demyx 'aw'ed at that.

Zexion got bags painted under his eyes. He didn't seem to care. Demyx supposed he was used to Axel's shenanigans.

Saïx crossed his arms as Axel gave him vampire fangs, sitting very still.

Axel somehow managed to painted uber awesome flames all over his face without a mirror. And gave Demyx matching water patterns on his face.

Luxord got a little deck of cards painted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Marluxia was apparently allergic to acrylic paint. So he managed to get out of the facepaint fiasco. It crossed Demyx's mind that maybe acrylic paint might not be the best paint for human skin, but whatever.

Larxene had to be held down as Axel painted flowers on her face. Marluxia pouted.

Only when it was Roxas' turn did they notice he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, Roxas win me that big puppy!" Xion squealed, pointing to a ring toss game with a suspiciously familiar looking man behind the counter.<p>

"Okay." Roxas paid the man fifty munny for five rings and somehow managed to miss all five. The man behind the counter shrugged.

"Better luck next time kid." Xion frowned in annoyance.

"Geez Roxas you suck at carnival games." She chirped. Roxas crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>Xigbar laughed evilly as he counted all the money he had taken from oblivious children.<p> 


	4. Day 4

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 4 – Demyx Kisses a Frog

* * *

><p>Demyx swirled his bowl of soup idly, elbows propped up on the table.<p>

He wasn't in the mood for eating today, his mouth tasted like pondwater. Why did it taste like pondwater, you ask? Well, it all started earlier that day…

* * *

><p>"I wonder what it's like to kiss someone?" Demyx pondered. He was currently in the breakfast area eating oatmeal. Xigbar, who was seated next to him, grinned mischievously.<p>

"Well kiddo-" Zexion roughly shoved him away and sat by Demyx instead.

"Don't listen to Xigbar. Why do you ask?" Zexion nibbled his bacon. Demyx shrugged.

"I dunno… guess I'm just curious." Zexion nodded.

"Curiosity is essential in a scientist. I would, of course, know all about that. Well, kissing isn't anything particularly pleasurable unless it's with the person you love. Or, that's what I've read at least. Of course, we being Nobodies, can't love. So kissing would never be anything extraordinary for us no matter what."

Demyx blinked, completely lost.

"Er… yeah! I didn't understand a word you said." Demyx deadpanned, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Zexion shook his head, as though he were expecting it.

"I thought you wouldn't. Fine, if you want to know so badly, I think I know a way to help you." Demyx didn't like the way Zexion was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Marluxia's garden?" Demyx tilted his head like a confused puppy. "How will this help?" Zexion smirked.<p>

"Did you ever here the story of how the princess kissed the frog and he turned into a prince?" Zexion asked, expression remaining painstakingly smug. Demyx shook his head.

"Well, once upon a time that never was, a princess wished not to be lonely anymore. That night a frog appeared and told her that he was really a prince under a terrible curse. He said that if she gave him a kiss, the curse would lift and he would be transformed back into a handsome prince. So she gave him a kiss, and the frog changed into a prince. The pair got married and lived happily ever after." Demyx's eyes stayed wide and wonder-filled throughout Zexion's story.

"So you're saying, if I kiss a frog, it'll turn into a princess?" Zexion shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows? In any case, it'll give you the opportunity to experience a kiss without the hassle of looking for someone who's willing to show you."

_Zexion knows best, he's a scientist! He would never lead me wrong!_

"Worth a shot!" Zexion grinned behind Demyx' back, giving Xigbar, who was hiding in one of Marluxia's fruit trees, a thumbs up as a signal to start recording.

Demyx spent a good five minutes just walking around the pond cozied in the center of Marluxia's garden, observing the slimy frogs hopping from lilypad to lilypad.

"Zexion," Demyx started, still looking at the frogs. "how do I tell which one will turn into a princess?"

Zexion shrugged after a minute, having not expected the question. Demyx actually thought about something before doing it? This was new.

"Er, it could be any of them. There's no way to tell, so you should just try them all."

"But how am I supposed to find all of them? And how do I know that the real princess isn't one of the one's living in Marluxia's garden? What if she's somewhere else?" Zexion was genuinely surprised, he'd never even thought of Demyx as a thoughtful person.

"Well, I just know it's one of these frogs. I can sense it." He finalized, hoping Demyx would just shut up and believe him.

"Well, okay." Finally, Demyx nodded and walked around the pond, looking for a frog that was close to the shore. He found a particularly green one on a lilypad, and snatched it quickly before it had time to get away.

Xigbar snickered in amusement as Demyx planted a big smooch right on the 'princess's' green, slimy, froggy lips. He stared intently at it for a few moments, before huffing and plopping it back down on the shoreline. He repeated this process with a number of different frogs ranging in size and color. Zexion was wondering how long it would carry on, when Demyx finally approached him with his verdict.

"None of these frogs are the princess Zexion… you said it was one of them!" Demyx frowned, looking Zexion right in the eyes (despite the height difference). Zexion felt sudden guilt creep up on him, this was supposed to be fun; video tape Demyx being a retard, send it to the organization members and watch them laugh their heads off. Yet, in retrospect, it didn't seem like that great of an idea after all.

"Erm, you see Demyx, this was all just a-" A wild Xigbar dropped from the fruit tree and onto the surprised blunet's head.

"-a chance for Zexion to show off his sniffer's skills!" Xigbar covered hastily, clambering off the now unconscious Zexion's head. Xigbar laughed nervously, before realizing that camera was still in his hand, and recording. He jammed the button in and shoved it down his shirt, seeing if he could somehow avoid Demyx finding out what it was.

"There really is a frog princess here, she's just… uh… she already got turned back into a human! Yeah, that's it. Zexion just smelled the scent she left behind after she left… a few hours ago! So it still smelled fresh to him!" Xigbar babbled almost to the point of incomprehensiveness. Demyx still seemed to believe him though.

"Ooooooh I get it! I feel bad for being so harsh on Zexion, he was just trying to be nice to me! Sorry Zexy~" Demyx patted the blunet's hair semi-fondly before trekking off through the soggy ground surrounding the pond, carefully avoiding Marluxia's flowerbeds (and his wrath).

Xigbar, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. After initially tripping over Zexion's foot, he landed face first in a bed of perfectly trimmed rosebushes. Not only did he suffer a facefull of nasty rose thorns, but Marluxia happened to walk in just at that moment.

Spotting a Xigbar trampling flowers left and right while he ran around wailing about his face, Marluxia's rage was unleashed.

* * *

><p>"Number XI..." Xemnas looked from the bloody pulp that lay before him to Marluxia to the bloody pulp again. He raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Who…exactly is this?" Xemnas asked, gesturing to the unrecognizable organization member.

"Xigbar, insensitive fiend, was clobbering my garden. He only got what was coming to him." Marluxia answered smoothly.

Xemnas blinked.

"Eh, he's replaceable." Xemnas shrugged, ignoring the freezing glares that the pulp-that-was-once-Xigbar was giving him. "By the way have you seen that video Zexion posted on Facebook?"

"The one with Demyx being retarded? Yeah, that was priceless."


	5. Day 5

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 5 – Demyx Cannot Unsee the RABBIT

* * *

><p>"Demyx?" Demyx whipped around with squeak of surprise as the ever present Xaldin called his name from the other end of the hall. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at the boy's undeniably paranoia-filled eyes, but shrugged it off and approached him casually.<p>

"Are you okay?" Xaldin was abruptly cut off by Demyx's almost puppylike whine.

"A-all I see, everywhere I look, is that RABBIT!" Demyx had angry tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"…a rabbit?" Xaldin looked on in confusion as Demyx mindlessly looked back and forth at around corners.

"THE rabbit! T-the one that gets me every time! It's EYES! Oh it's eyes Xaldy! They're EMPTY!" Demyx started sobbing into Xaldin's chest uncontrollably.

"Erm… I'm a bit lost." Xaldin pat Demyx on the back comfortingly, still wondering what kind of thing the poor kid had gone through to be scared of rabbits. I mean, they were freaking adorable! If you think otherwise you obviously haven't seen the 'man is smothered by bunnies on Japan's rabbit island' video. Er, back to the problem at hand.

Demyx looked up, eyes red, and frantically began the retelling of his terror-filled tale in some sort of gibberish that only Demyx himself would understand.

* * *

><p>"Y-you got any fives?" Demyx reeeeally needed to stop underestimating Luxord's skills. The gambler smirked as he shook his head.<p>

"Nope, no fives. Go fish." Demyx frowned as he took a card.

"Any ones?" Demyx looked at Luxord in a horrified sort of way, swallowing thickly as he handed over a one. Luxord seemed to be mentally planning world domination through gambling, and Demyx had no doubts whatsoever that he would and could take over the entire universe on the off chance aliens dabbled in poker.

"Unfortunately, lad, it seems you've lost." Luxord slapped his last two cards, both ones, down on the tabletop with a smug expression. Demyx stayed silent for a moment, his brain processing the information.

"OH CRAP RUN AWAY!" Luxord grabbed the blond by the hood before he could get to the door, and yanked him back to the table.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about our little bet we made earlier. I've won fair and square, now you have to pay the price." Demyx shook like a leaf, remembering the terrible decision he'd made to make a bet he knew he couldn't win. _I bet I could beat you at Go Fish! _Yeah. Bad decision.

"L-Luxy!" Demyx laughed nervously. "C-can't we just talk about this?" Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"We are talking about it." Luxord deadpanned. Demyx gave a mental sigh, knowing he'd lost. But just because you lose the battle doesn't mean you've lost the war! Demyx somehow managed to keep his optimism in the dreariest of times.

"Fine…" he grumbled quietly. Luxord displayed the creepiest of grins.

* * *

><p>"So, all I have to do is look at the security cameras and make sure the animatronics stay in the same place?" Roxas shook his head.<p>

"No, they'll move, you can be sure of that. Just keep an eye on them, and if they get too close, shut your door. Check the lights every now and then to see if they're in the hallway. Oh, and don't forget to check up on Foxy to make sure he's… content…" Demyx head was spinning. Did Roxas actually expect him to remember all that? Well, it couldn't be that hard. Cameras, doors, lights. Once the clock hits 6 AM you're home free. Easy enough.

NIGHT 1

Involved Demyx pushing Roxas off the bed when he spied Freddy staring at him creepily from the storage closet.

NIGHT 2

Involved Demyx nearly obliterating Roxas' laptop when Chica screamed at him after he'd finished checking the cameras.

NIGHT 3

Involved Demyx screaming like a little girl when Freddy appeared at his doorway.

NIGHT 4

Involved Demyx falling off the bed landing ON TOP of Roxas, who was still laying there dazed, when he caught a glimpse of Foxy sprinting down the hallway.

NIGHT 5

Involved Bonnie. There isn't much else to say. Just Bonnie and a scarred-for-life Demyx who'd nearly woken up the entire castle with his shrieks. Roxas had to go have his ears checked out.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Luxord waited impatiently for Roxas' reply. He tapped his foot irritably. Roxas seemed to be ignoring him.<p>

"OI! ROXAS!" Roxas looked over.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Luxord blinked, eyeing the earmuffs that had previously been hidden under Roxas' blond spikes.

"I guess it didn't go so well after all…" he mumbled. _I do remember hearing screeching last night… I thought it was Vexen working on his experiment with those banshees… _Roxas tried to read his lips, failing miserably.

"SOMETHING ABOUT A GOOD HARVEST THIS YEAR?" Luxord waved his hand in the universal sign for 'never mind'. Roxas looked confused, but nodded and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Xaldin blinked wide-eyed at the seemingly infinite river of tears streaming down's Demyx' horrified face.<p>

"Well… that's an interesting story… I'm sorry that happened to you Dem." Xaldin responded to Demyx's bizarre tale, choosing his words carefully due to the fact that he had absolutely no clue what Demyx had said. Demyx nodded, his tears somehow drying up spontaneously, and gave Xaldin a tight hug around the middle.

"T-thank you Xaldy, you're the best." Then he proceeded to run off with no recollection of his fears whatsoever. Xaldin just blinked again.

"Man, I live with some real weirdos…"


	6. Day 6

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 6 – Demyx Tries to Cook

* * *

><p>It was a good day. Despite the comments about the whole 'waking them up with his screaming' thing that Demyx was constantly receiving from various organization members, he couldn't be in a better mood (unless, of course, he had chocolate. Because chocolate puts everyone in a better mood. And helps when one has just been attacked by a dementor.)<p>

Demyx had made a decision whilst watching Saïx in the kitchen that morning. He wanted to learn to cook. Cooking was a form of art right? Like music! So naturally, Demyx felt the need to explore the concept of creating fancy shmancy looking dishes that tasted good as a plus. Of course, Demyx couldn't stay focused on Xaldin's copy of _Cooking for Dummies_ for longer than five minutes, so he resorted to getting help from the member who happened to hate him the most: Larxene.

_Knock knock._

Silence. Hmm… Maybe Larxene didn't hear him? He'd just have to knock louder then!

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-_

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!?" Larxene stuck her head out, holding a towel to her chest. "All I wanted to do was take a fricking shower, and what do I get for wanting to be sanitary? An obnoxious idiot pounding on my door, and a video camera in the corner of the room!" She mumbled something about living with a bunch of pervs, thoroughly peeved.

Demyx had turned off his brain at the moment, blocking out every word Larxene had said.

"So Larx, can you teach me to cook?"

"NO!"

_Slam._

"It was worth a shot!" Demyx skipped off happily.

* * *

><p>After receiving a slap to the back of the head and a glare from Saïx, Demyx was lost as to who to ask next. Xaldin was busy, Larxene didn't like him, Saïx didn't like him, Zexion didn't like him. Wow, Demyx took a moment to congratulate himself on his incredible feat of making almost everyone in the organization hate his guts.<p>

"Well, practice makes perfect right?" Demyx said cheerily to no one in particular (which was good because there wasn't anyone else in the room, and if he had been talking to someone in particular, he'd be crazy). And so that was the moment Demyx decided to become a self-taught chef.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. After about an hour of mixing random ingredients into a bowl and shoving into the oven for an undetermined amount of time ("I'll just take it out when it looks ready!") without pouring the batter into a baking tin, Demyx decided that proper training was probably needed to make something that actually tasted decent. On the up side though, his dish did look pretty nice after he'd covered it in whipped frosting and rainbow sprinkles. It didn't smell all that great though…

Thankfully, Axel didn't pay attention to how it smelled and piled a generous portion into his mouth without a thought as to who had baked it. Demyx, predicting the outcome, promptly ran off to the most secluded, Axel-proof place he could think of: Larxene's room. Because running to hide in the private area of someone who hates you is always a good idea.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-_

"Oh for the love of-" Larxene opened the door. She suddenly became very, very quiet. Demyx smiled nervously, eyes darting around and searching Larxene's face for signs of anger.

Demyx could hear Axel a little ways away, screaming bloody murder. And he could _sense_ that the bloody murder would become a reality if he stayed at Larxene's door for much longer. Which was the worst? A singed mullet and a lecture from Xemnas about how much those custom made coats cost? Or the possibility of a lost limb?

Well, does a one-legged duck swim in circles?

So Demyx fled into Larxene's room just as Axel burst into the hallway in a fiery rage.

"DEMYX!" Axel's furious voice resonated throughout the hallway. "You'll be sorry you ever set foot inside this castle!"

Larxene was still staring at him, eyes unfeeling and cold as always.

"Thanks Larx, you're my savior! Ax would've killed me!" Larxene suddenly broke into an evil smirk.

"He would've, wouldn't he?" she mused. Demyx nodded, oblivious to the obvious scheme the blonde she-demon was currently in the process of plotting. Said she-demon only smirked wider. Suddenly, she put on an expression of mock horror, gasping at the now closed and locked door.

"Oh no, I've left my favorite pair of boots outside the door!" Demyx frowned, confused. He didn't remember seeing a pair of boots outside the door… Larxene seemed so sincere though! She couldn't be lying!

"Please, oh please, would you save them from turning to ashes?" Larxene blinked sweetly, pseudo tears brimming her blue eyes. Demyx saluted loyally.

"Of course ma'am! I'd be honored to fetch your beloved boots to keep them from a flame-filled demise." Demyx hastily scrambled out the door after messing nosily with the lock, and whipped his head from side to side, finding nothing on the blank white floor but his own, very faint reflection (Marluxia liked the castle kept clean, and it was, thanks to the dusks).

Suddenly, the sharp sound of a slamming door and the clicking of a lock confirmed Demyx's fears. He'd been tricked!

"Ah man! Xemnas' speeches are so boring though!" Demyx whined as Axel caught sight of him.

* * *

><p>"…and that's why you need to be more careful with your coat. It's custom made you know! You can't go around dilly-dallying through wildfires and such! Remember that. And also, number IX." Demyx was fast asleep in the leather armchair opposite to a very much irritated Xemnas.<p>

"IX!"

Nothing.

"Alright then. To make sure you know that what you did was risky and stupid, you'll take all of Larxene's missions for a week."

"WHAT!?" Demyx was wide awake at the mention of the accursed "work" that was the bane of his existence.

"Good. I got your attention. Now I'm going to repeat everything I just said about the organization's attire and you're going to listen or else you'll be taking Axel's missions for the next week as well." Demyx sunk deeper into the chair, wallowing in misery and self-pity.

Why did everyone keep on insisting that he do work!?


	7. Day 7

_Nineteen Days With Demyx_

Day 7 – Demyx and the Daddy Goose

* * *

><p>Demyx was walking merrily along the castle hallway, avoiding work and darktravelling away whenever he heard footsteps, when, out of nowhere, Xemnas appeared behind him.<p>

The silveret placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Number IX, I strongly suggest-"

Xemnas was cut short by a (totally manly) screech of surprise from the blond he had been attempting to scold.

"O-oh, it's just the Superior… THE SUPERIOR!" Demyx said aloud, covering his own mouth almost instantly after the words left his lips.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, ummm, GOTTA GO BYE!" Demyx took off sprinting in the other direction, apparently forgetting in the heat of the moment that he was capable of darktraveling away. And that Xemnas was too.

The blond quickly learned this, as Xemnas promptly took the opportunity to darktravel directly in front of him. This wasn't the best move since Demyx's boots were less that skid-proof, and he toppled into the older man while trying to slide to a halt.

From underneath the happy-go-lucky sitar-wielder, Xemnas blinked slowly.

"And _where_ did you think you were going?"

* * *

><p><em>So booorrreeeddd~<em>

Demyx was currently on reconnaissance at some sort of children's park, and despite recon being his preferred type of mission, this particular mission was probably the most boring one he'd ever been sent on (of course, that was what he said every time he was sent on a mission, but I digress). All there was to do was watch dumb kids run around and push each other over. One even got pushed into the pond. He would have laughed, but he remembered that he was supposed to be bored and grumpy and stuff.

Absentmindedly, Demyx noticed a family of geese nestled under an overhang near the pond shore. A mother was nuzzling four eggs affectionately, and the father was stalking circles around the nest protectively. He looked about as grumpy as Demyx felt. But he was also quite scary when he honked wildly at a wayward child.

Said child ran away screaming. Demyx made a mental note to stay away from him.

After around half an hour of extreme boredom (more or less), Demyx decided enough was enough. So, naturally, he went off to catch frogs from along the bank, because what if the princess was here? Xigbar _did _say that she had left Marluxia's garden not that long ago. Demyx proceeded to snatch a few frogs out of the water, examining them thoroughly. None of them looked very royal, and Demyx was a teensy bit skeptical.

A loud 'HONK HONK' broke the silence. Out of nowhere, the daddy goose came charging at him with reckless abandon, like Saïx when he entered into his "I'm-out-of-coffee-and-somehow-it's-Demyx's-fault-and-I-REALLY-WANT-TO-MURDER-SOMETHING" state. And as always when Demyx was faced with something that remotely resembled Saïx, he took off running.

Past the children who looked on at the situation quizzically.

Past the colorful benches decorated with butterflies and flowers and the promise that this park would bring new friendships into existence.

Past the bathrooms (closed for cleaning, said the sign.)

Past the creepy, _creepy_ play equipment that featured children's faces smiling.

And finally, Demyx found himself face down in the slimy pond bed with frog eggs in his hair and pond gunk weighing down his coat.

The daddy goose looked satisfied with his work and waddled away contently.

Demyx waited a minute, then two, and then finally looked down at the mess that was his organization coat.

"Not another lecture!" he whined.

* * *

><p>"Again!?" Xemnas was beyond infuriated, and Saïx, blunet demon that he was, was snickering from his place by the coffee machine in Xemnas' office.<p>

"Number IX, _how many times do we have to go through this!?_" Demyx, who was busy pulling frog eggs from his mullet, murmured a half-hearted excuse about saving a drowning child.

"Alright. That's it. You're not going on any missions for awhile." Demyx almost whooped for joy, but then remembered that there was obviously a catch.

"You're going to stay here and do the Dusk's jobs." Demyx would have burst out into crocodile tears to get out of it, but the extremely, _extremely _angry look on Xemnas' face convinced him to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"Doing the things that a Dusk does~" Demyx sang, mopping the length of the hallway. Marluxia exited his room, heading past Demyx.<p>

"Doing the things that a Dusk does~" Marluxia looked annoyed.

"Doing the things that a Dusk does~ That a Dusk doooeeesss~"

"Doing the things that a Dusk-"

"Would you _shut up!?"_ Demyx stopped abruptly.

"Oh hey Marly!" Marluxia narrowed his eyes. Demyx gulped.

"Um… 'sup?"

…

"What's happening…?" Marluxia opened a dark portal.

"NO WAIT DON'T GO I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO MARLY PLEASE!" Marluxia stepped through.

Demyx stared.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Doing the things that a Dusk does~"


End file.
